1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to orthopedic external fixation devices and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for use in orthopedic surgical repairs which is formed of a universally movable and extendable frame that is adjustably secured to skeletal traction pins and then tightened to provide a rigid frame for immobilizing bone sections on either side of a fracture or joint.
2. General Background
Various appliances have been used for the external repair of fractures. This type of repair is generally referred to as external pin fixation and initially involves the surgical insertion of skeletal traction pins on both sides of a fracture or joint to be fused. A frame is connected to the pins for immobilizing the bones and holding them together until the fracture is mended or the joint is fused.
The pins are installed by using a drill to form guide holes in the bone sections. Normally, a template is used for determining the proper location for the holes. However, for many surgical procedures it is difficult to align the pins precisely because of difficult angles and irregular bone shapes. The problem is exacerbated when for some surgical procedures a frame must be connected to pins projecting from opposite sides of a bone. With several pins on each side of the fracture or joint, alignment with pre-formed openings in the frame is often difficult and tends to prolong and complicate the surgery.
Many fixation devices in use today are complex, bulky and difficult to use. There are a number of adjustment points which must be manipulated in order to install the frame. Many frames also have unnecessary parts which add to the difficulty of installation and weight of the device.